Heridas Abiertas
by luzmela1
Summary: Tras una posesión y un exorcismo quedan heridas abiertas que son difíciles de cerrar. Los testimonios compartidos en las reuniones organizadas por la orden de la Cruz Verdadera pueden ayudar.


**N/A: **Este relato corto surgió en mi mente hace unos días cuando pensé que, después de una posesión y un exorcismo, la víctima necesitaría ayuda para superarlo. Imaginé que podrían existir reuniones de autoyuda donde compartir sus testimonios. Dejadme que os presente a Asuka. Ella os relatará su experiencia.

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener.

* * *

-¡Buenas noches! Me llamo Asuka y hace nueve semanas fui exorcizada. – Asuka se sonroja cuando los otros la saludan animándola a seguir.

En la reunión anterior, la primera que asistió, estuvo a punto de intervenir pero se quedó callada cuando al final se echó la pregunta al aire si alguien más quería hablar.

\- Yo, mi historia, - busca seguir el guion mental que se había trazado en casa, intenta que los nervios la dejen seguir. Al fin toma aire y con ánimo continúa: - Fui exorcizada porque un demonio me poseyó, como a todos, supongo- risas de solidaridad- Bueno, quizá, es mejor empezar por el principio, aunque no sé cuándo todo esto comenzó.

Asuka mira el retrato de la Sagrada Familia de aquella estancia del monasterio y por enésima vez busca un indicio de saber cuándo el demonio entró en su cuerpo violándolo, sometiéndolo a su voluntad.

-Yo era, soy, una chica normal de treinta y pocos. Casada desde hace seis. Ama de casa, que tras hacer las labores del hogar, pasaba las tardes haciendo Amigurumi mientras veía la televisión –hace una pausa-. Me consideráis aburrida –Más risas.

-Siempre hacíamos lo mismo los fines de semana. El sábado comíamos en casa de mi madre y el domingo en casa de mis suegros. Nunca me he considerado una mujer religiosa, hasta ahora.

Asuka se abraza cogiéndose de los codos. Mientras hablaba de los tiempos de antes de la posesión, siente una nostalgia de la tranquilidad perdida. Ahora debe avanzar en su testimonio hasta el punto que empezó el desequilibrio, el miedo.

-Había veces que no recordaba haber hecho cosas: la despensa organizada de forma distinta, una maceta dentro de la bañera, ropa de color y blanca lavadas juntas en la lavadora o cocinar con mucho jengibre. Me sentía frustraba. Mi marido creyó que estaba cansada, me aconsejó irme unos días con mi madre y yo respondí gritándole. No quería hacerlo, nunca nos faltábamos el respeto, pero no podía parar. Y a partir de ese día era como yo me comportaba con él. Todo lo que hacía me parecía mal, le insultaba, le gruñía, quemaba su comida, dejé de plancharle la ropa. Aborrecía su sola presencia. Dejé de amarle.

Una mano se coloca sobre su codo y enlaza sus dedos. Asuka mira a su marido que la ha acompañado a esa reunión, quien no puede ocultar su alivio al saber que la ha recuperado.

-Se fue de casa, me abandonó – no puede evitar que una lágrima surja – y yo estaba feliz, había ganado. Tenía la casa toda para mí. Cambié el color de las paredes con colores chillones sin importarme si llenaba de manchas los muebles, hice añicos toda la cristalería de mi dote y rasgué todos las fotos de mi boda. Ya no limpiaba, la basura se acumulaba en el pasillo. Me alimentaba de dulces y alcohol. Veía todos los programas de videncia y llamaba para burlarme, acumulando unas enormes facturas de teléfono. Y me reía, me reía constantemente.

Asuka sabe que así pasaron tres semanas, eso le han explicado. Ella no tenía consciencia del tiempo, solo sabía que se estaba volviendo loca. Se miraba al espejo en ocasiones y se veía fea, sucia, con la mirada ida, la boca floja y se carcajeaba de sí misma, insultándose con unas palabras que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

-Mi madre me lloraba al teléfono suplicándome que fuese a verla, que volviese con mi marido, que fuese a un médico. Yo le mentía, le prometía que solo estábamos dándonos un tiempo, que estaba encontrándome conmigo misma.

Experimentar todo. ¿Será capaz de contarlo?

-El mundo estaba lleno de amantes, ¿por qué no probarlos todos? Me cambié de vestuario y salí a "buscar".

Asuka aún no es capaz continuar. Se muerde los labios. Los dedos de su esposo la aprietan más fuerte dándole ánimos. No puede contarlo. Esos recuerdos son bochornosos. Lo omite. Salta esa parte.

-Fue en el baño de una discoteca cuando noté como me lanzaban ácido corrosivo. Me estaba repasando los labios cuando el líquido cayó en mi cuello. Me abalancé ante mi atacante, una pelirroja que, sin inmutarse, empezó a recitar una salmodia que para mí total sorpresa, me enfureció. Hirió mis oídos y la intenté arañar. Ella me agarró y me derribó contra el suelo.

Los otros asistentes a la reunión intercambian entre ellos miradas de complicidad.

-Llena de cólera, empecé a chillar. No entendía el porqué, pero sabía qué era ella. ¿Cómo podía ser "eso"? ¿Pero esos seres existían? Pero lo grité una y otra vez, "maldita exorcista, maldita exorcista". Si hasta ese instante yo era consciente de todo lo que yo hacía, es a partir de ese momento cuando noté de pronto que ya no controlaba mi cuerpo. Me asusté y como si la chica pelirroja lo supiera, me susurró. "Tranquila, pronto serás libre"

"La chica siguió recitando mientras su bota derecha me aprisionaba contra el suelo y yo me retorcía, luchando contra lo que fuera que me dominaba, notando el enorme dolor de su resistencia. Mi boca emitía alaridos y la chica aumentaba el volumen de sus letanías. Su voz era firme, decidida. Noté una furia dentro de mí que no era mía, la lancé fuera. A continuación noté las salpicaduras. No supe porque ocurría, pero las cañerías acababan de reventar."

"¡LA MATARE SI NO PARAS!"

"Sabía que aquello que me tenía atrapada lo podía hacer e intenté suplicar a la chica que parara. ¿Pero no ella era peligrosa? Esos tatuajes, ¿qué significaban?"

Todos saben que la exorcista consiguió acabar con su trabajo, que la liberó, lo mismo que otros exorcistas los liberaron a ellos. Saben del tormento, que el demonio que los poseyó, les infligió mientras se rebelaban contra el exorcismo, como al terror se unía el dolor.

Asuka tuvo la consciencia que todo el comportamiento inusual anterior había sido dictado por aquel huésped inesperado. El cuerpo de Asuka se retorció en aquel baño anegado de agua. No llegó a levitar, como otro testimonios que había escuchado, pero si se destrozó las uñas mientras arañaba el suelo. ¿Uñas? No. Garras. Cayó más ácido corrosivo en su cara y con horror escuchó como la pelirroja amenazó a quien poseía su cuerpo con más agua bendita. El alma de Asuka se estremece. Agua bendita. Como en las películas de terror occidentales.

Debía expulsarle de dentro de ella, tenía que ser libre, y con todas sus fuerzas luchó.

Luchó.

Su mano buscó la de la exorcista y sus ojos le suplicaron que la liberase. Su salvadora sonrió triunfante y de pronto la presión interna desapareció, fluyendo fuera de Asuka. . Un humo negro apareció delante de ella y desapareció velozmente atravesando las paredes. Todo había acabado.

-Recuperé mi vida. Supe lo que me había sucedido. No solo aprendí que los demonios realmente existen, que ansían nuestros cuerpos para habitar en nuestro mundo, sino que también están los ángeles. Se llaman así mismos miembros de la orden de la Cruz… bueno, eso lo sabéis todos.

Las risas nerviosas relajan el ambiente tras el duro relato para todos tan familiar por vivencias propias.

-Pero quedan las heridas abiertas. La vergüenza por lo que el demonio me hizo hacer, por disfrutarlo, sacando lo peor de mí. El remordimiento por lo que a los míos hice sufrir. Y el miedo, la angustia porque puede volver a suceder. El exorcismo no es el final, es el principio de conocer la verdad, de saber que el mundo para siempre ha cambiado.

* * *

**N/A: **Mi intención primera era solo hacer un one-shoot pero una vez publicado, me dio cuenta de las posibilidades que estos grupos de ayuda abrían para nuevas historias. Es por esto que dejo el fanfic abierto. No sé cuando lo actualizaré, ideas tengo muchas pero pocas las veo llegando a buen puerto.


End file.
